


No title-.-

by Waifuisa (orphan_account)



Category: Gay Love - Fandom, South Park
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Waifuisa
Summary: Kyle loves kenny kenny loves stan stan loves kyle but kyle also loves stan stan also loves kenny Kenny also loves kyle what happens to these three read and find out.





	No title-.-

Kyle kenny and stan were laying on the couch together kyle was in the middle of the two he smiles it was funny how all three of them fell in love but it happend some how stan kisses kyle cheek kyle laughs so dose stan kenny gets on top of both "I love you both"kyle says with a smile"yea love me"kenny says stan laughs they hug and soon fall asleep.yup very short hey I'm bad at makeing fanfic o.o


End file.
